Of Weddings and Love
by BlueLeaf51
Summary: Vladimir has to find a wife and has been give 4 candidates and 2 months to choose one, so who will he choose, Camilla, Katerina, Therese or Amalia. Meanwhile Ingrid and Bertrand are getting married themselves and Malik is intent on stealing a bride of his own in particular the beautiful Katerina. Join the three Dracula children was they find love and Wolfies first day of school.
1. Decisions

The Count, Bertrand, Ingrid and Vlad sat at an ornate heavy wooden table in the dining room of their quarters in Garside Grange pondering over a sheet of parchment, Bertrand sat directly in front of the parchment, a quill in his hand,

"Well what about Lady Therese De Chance, she's of a good bloodline, not too powerful enough to cause a disturbance and they've remained neutral throughout the wars" said The Count exasperatedly

"No" said Bertrand "I know Lady Therese and she's an annoying brat who far too vain and self absorbed even for a vampire, she would not make a good mate or queen"

"How about her Constanta Cernea, her bloodlines are good and her family name is linked to some very prestigious families around the world" said Ingrid as she traced the name with her finger, Bertrand snorted,

"Constanta is known for spreading her legs to any attractive or powerful male that comes across her path, she is definitely not eligible as a mate for Vlad" he struck her name rather forcefully off the list on the parchment. Vlad looked over the list and sighed, they had been looking at the list for hours and he was so tired of wife shopping

"Look, I don't care, I'm too young to get married now and I want to know my wife when we get married, just make a list of suitable candidates and I'll look over them later, I have other things I want to do" and with that he sped from the room in a blur, Ingrid looked after her brother and sighed,

"He's got a point, he should at least get to know his intended, once we narrow it down and give him the list and he approves say 4 girls we invite them here and interview them and give him say 2 months in which to get to know the girls, he picks one and then they have a long engagement or perhaps a year which is plenty of time to get to know them before the wedding"

The Count tapped one glass like nail against his lips "that is actually a good idea, Ingrid."

"It does give him time and fulfils his request to know his bride" mused Bertrand a he looked down the list again "What about Camilla Dragomir, she's a Hungarian vampire and she's relatively young, only 50 and rumoured to be quite smart and attractive"

"Camilla Dragomir...Dragomir...Dragomir, I know that name I think they were present at Magdas 100th birthday, Gypsies if I remember correctly, Simeon and Mira Dragomir, Camilla must be their daughter" stated The Count " I don't know if I want my son married to a gypsy"

"Well dad, she seems to be one of the more suitable candidates, she's kept her nose clean and hasn't been involved in any scandals and would make a suitable queen" retorted Ingrid "Besides I've had enough of wife hunting for Vlad and if you choose someone wrong for him I don't want to be dragged down into your mess, just pick someone good" and with that Ingrid too sped out of the room.

The Count looked back down at Bertrand and the list,

"Very well add Camilla Dragomir to the list and add Katarina Stelea, Amalia Urzica and umm...Antoinette Bathory"

"Are you sure you want to add a Bathory to your family, remember Elizabetta Bathory"

"Good point very well Therese Varias, give the list and their lineage to Vladdy and start to make arrangements for the girls to come here"

"Of course" said Bertrand as he started to scribble them down"

The Count rubbed a hand along his forhead "One child down now I just have to start the search for Ingrid...She may only be a girl but she is a Dracula and my only daughter, now my only challenge is finding her a husband that will take her and she isn't likely to stake" he said more to himself than to Bertrand.

The French vampire looked up "Would you marry her to me?" he asked, The Count looked down in shock "It would save you looking for one and you would be marrying her off to someone you trust and isn't likely to stab you in the back with a stake for power and your title, I would be a good husband to her and I wouldn't treat her like a slave or mere play thing like most vampires do"

The Count raised an eyebrow "Very well, if you can win her over then you shall have my blessing to the union, but I know my daughter and she will not take this lying down"

"Believe me Count, I know how to handle her" the two men shook on it and then went back to organising suitors for Vlad.


	2. Brothers

Vlad sat in his coffin room reading over some documents as Malik sped into the room

"Hey little bro, guess what I just heard" he said teasingly "it's about our dear sister"

Vlad looked up "What is it then?"

"Your dear tutor has offered to marry her, I heard him asking father about it and dear old dad has agreed to it provided he can win her over"

"That's ridiculous, Bertrand has tried to kill her before not to mention blame her for an assassination attempt on Erin, why would he want to marry her"

"You know what they say baby brother you tease the person you like and besides that's basically flirting in our world" grinned Malik "I think they'd make a perfectly evil couple, yin and yang and all that crap you know, Bertrand is all stiff and proper and Ingrid is dark, sensual, fluid, made for each other"

"Ingrid's going to hit the roof when she finds out dad has basically sold her again" Vlad said

Just then Bertrand sped into the room with a book and piece of paper and Malik gave him a silly little grin

"Hi Bertrand, seen Ingrid lately" he said as he looked pointedly at Vlad grinning evilly

Bertrand gave Malik a look and turned to Vlad "I have the list your father and I came up with, the girls will be arriving within the week" he threw Vlad the book "here is a book with their lineage and information, study it, you have 2 months in which to get to know them after which you will choose one and then have a yearlong engagement, all thanks to Ingrid actually, she came up with that plan so you can know your bride when you marry her"

"Thanks Bertrand, Vlad and I will look over it" said Malik "Oh and I hear you might be getting hitched yourself, who's the lucky lady" he winked and Bertrand ha the grace to go slightly red before speeding out of the room.

"So who are the lucky ladies brother...Ooo Katarina, I haven't seen her in years, if you don't want her I'll take her"

"Malik give me that back" Vlad cried as Malik ripped the list out of his hands and a small scuffle ensued until Vlad managed to rip the list back out of Maliks hand

"Alright calm down Vladdy" he laughed "Lets have a looksee and start picking early"

The two brothers now past their differences of the past settled down and began researching the intended brides of Dracula.


	3. Proposal

After the fiasco with Elizabetta, Ingrid had decided she didn't want to be a student at Garside anymore particularly since she was far too old to be one anyway, so one day at an assembly of the entire school, she, Vlad, her father and Bertrand had hypnotised the entire school body and staff into forgetting she had been a student and now instead taught part time as a drama teacher.

Most of her days were spent in the drama room or in their private quarters, today however she was currently seated in the hall watching a group of students rehearse a production of Hamlet, her father and Miss McCauley were standing off to the side talking about repairs and schooling for Wolfie who was reaching that age.

Several sets of footsteps echoed in the corridor and the big double doors suddenly slammed open and Bertrand walked in flanked on both sides by Vlad, Malik, Johnno and Wolfie. The Count quickly went over to Ingrids side as the four men and one child walked towards her, Ingrid involuntarily took a step backward when all five bowed to her and then knelt in front of The Count, Bertrand started to speak in Romanian,

"I, Bertrand de Fortunessa do so ask the permission of Count Iroh Dracula to marry his daughter Lady Ingrid Magda Dracula"

The Count quickly responded "I cannot give you my permission until you can prove that you can provide for my daughter"

Bertrand straightened up and faced Ingrid who had an indescribable look upon her face and bowed to her again and faced The Count

"To prove my worth I offer these tokens, money in which to buy you" Vlad stepped forward holding out a pouch of coins,

"Bread with which to feed you" and Malik came forward offering the simple loaf of bread,

"Cloth in which to clothe you" and Wolfie stepped out this time, holding a bolt of cloth,

"A house for you to live" and Johnno presented a small house carved out of wood

"And a ring with which to keep you", Bertrand himself stepped forward his time and held out a pretty engagement ring, The Count subtly pushed Ingrid with a hand and she accepted the gifts saying the verse she had been taught as a child,

"My father, I beg you to let this man take me off your hands, he has shown me his worth and promises to provide for me"

Then The Count took Ingrid's hand and placed it on Bertrand's open palm and it was done, Bertrand bowed and kissed her hand then turned and left the room with the four boys following behind him.

Miss McCauley then walked over to the stunned Ingrid and her grinning father "Um what just happened?" she asked the Count

"Ingrid and Bertrand have just gotten betrothed" he said quite promptly "Yes, he proposed in a rather old and traditional Transylvanian way"

"Isn't Bertrand French?" queried Miss McCauley

"Well actually he is half Italian and half French, his mother Antoinette de Fortunessa was a French woman from Saint Agnes near the Franco – Italian Border and his father Cesare Taurasi was an Italian man from Genoa, they owned a bakery if I'm not mistaken" The Count explained

"Oh...I didn't know all that and he's one of my best teachers, his knowledge of history is unparalleled"

"Oh he's more than a history buff; he speaks French, Italian and English obviously but also Romanian, Hungarian, German and Latin, you could always employ him as a language teacher"

"Oh my, well that is impressive" Miss McCauley was a bit shocked, good teachers were hard to come by these days "I could open so many more classes for the students now!"

"Well Ingrid, Vladimir, Renfield and I all speak flawless Romanian considering it is our native tongue as well as Hungarian, and Ingrid speaks perfect French but Vladimir is rather lacking in that language"

"Mr Count, I had no idea that you were all so accomplished, I could open up a whole host of new classes and you could teach the students Romanian and Hungarian!" Miss McCauley's eyes glazed over at the prospect of all the new school programs she could open and integrate into the school.

Ingrid meanwhile had left the room and sped into their quarters in a state of panic, excitement and shock,

"Ingrid! Wait up" called Wolfie as he ran to catch up to her "Now that you and Bertrand are getting married will you leave us?"

Ingrid bent down to her little brothers eye level "I don't know, Wolfie, I have to speak to Bertrand about it and Vlad might not want us to leave, he needs our help to choose his wife"

"Ingrid...I'm happy you're getting married, Bertrand is awesome!" Wolfie exclaimed

"Wolfgang Westenra you certainly are a strange child" said Ingrid "Now I have to go, go find Renfield or dad"

"Yes Ingrid" and the young boy scurried off, Ingrid straightened up and sped away to find her newly betrothed fiancé.


	4. Angry Truths

Bertrand was in the training room practising his swordplay when a fast dark blur crashed into him and knocked him backwards a few feet into the wall, the dark blur soon materialised into Ingrid.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" she screamed at him "HOW DARE YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND ASK MY FATHER AND NOT ME!" she started throwing things at him telepathically

Bertrand ducked as a book came flying towards him "Ingrid calm down!" he held his hands out in a peaceful gesture "I was doing you a favour!"

"HOW WERE YOU DOING ME A FAVOUR!" she yelled

"Your father was going to marry you off to the highest bidder!" he yelled back fed up with her yelling and relentless attacks "I did you a favour and saved you a life of misery being married to some old chauvinistic bastard who would treat you like a slave or a toy!"

His confession shut her up quite quickly, "What?" she asked quietly and without emotion

"It was after you left, The Count made a mention of how he still had to arrange a marriage for you, I offered myself as a viable candidate, I would make you a good husband Ingrid, I'm not like the vampires you would had to pick from and I'm a hell of a lot better looking than the old decrepit ones who would have chased after you" he said softly "Trust me, marrying me will save you a lifetime of misery"

Ingrid looked at him with suspicious eyes, she wouldn't put it past her father to try and marry her off to some disgusting oaf, Bertrand really was a better option,

"Very well, I will marry you but don't think I'm going to be some simpering trophy wife ready to do as you please" she laid down the law and to her surprise Bertrand actually smiled

"Ingrid, I wouldn't dream of it".


	5. The Brides

Today was the day, the four girls chosen as candidates for Vladimir's wife and Queen were arriving.  
The entire household was out to greet them, Renfield stood out ready to open the car doors, dressed in his finest, The Count stood first in line to welcome the ladies to their home, Vlad stood next to him, then Malik, Ingrid and Bertrand who were still getting used to being engaged and finally Wolfie holding onto Ingrids hand. Soon the first car pulled up and Renfield scrambled to open the door,

"May I present Lady Katerina Stelea the Third of Romania" Renfield handed her to The Count who pressed her hand to his lips,

"Lady Katerina, I had heard rumours of your beauty and I see they were true, welcome to Garside Grange, may I introduce my son, Vladimir Dracula" he passed her off to Vlad who made the same simple greeting before passing her off down the line

Another car pulled in, "May I present Lady Amalia Urzica of Byzantium"

"Ahh Lady Amalia, how lovely to meet you! Welcome to Garside Grange, may I introduce my son, Vladimir Dracula"

A rather old style elaborate carriage came next "The Lady Therese Varias of Calais"

"Lady Therese, lovely to have you, welcome to Garside Grange and may I say what a lovely carriage, reminds me of one I had centuries ago, my I introduce my son, Vladimir Dracula"

And finally the last car arrived "The Lady Camilla Dragomir of Hungry"

The woman that stepped out of the car was easily the most eye catching woman Vladimir had ever seen, Camilla had pale skin and bright grey eyes offset by stunning long orange red hair and a warm smile as she embraced the Count in a traditional Hungarian greeting

"Lady Camilla, I see you have inherited your mother Miras unusual hair colour and your fathers grey eyes, a most unusual combination, welcome to Garside Grange, may I introduce my son Vladimir Dracula"

"My lord" said Camilla as she curtsied "I am honoured to be considered for your bride, I hope we shall be great friends even if you do not choose me"

"Yeah of course, Lady Camilla"

Ingrid nearly slapped her brother for his complete lack of decorum and Bertrand grabbed her hand and squeezed it, she looked up at him

"I think Vlads mind just made its self up on who to marry" he whispered in her ear

"Don't tell the other three that" she whispered back as Katerina, Therese and Amalia stood watching "However I think Malik and Katerina have eyes for each other, looks like dad might be killing three birds with one stone in the way of weddings"

"Shall we procede?" said The Count and they all entered the Dracula residence.


End file.
